Kangur, koala i struś
Around The World Odcinek 24 Courtney kieruje samolotem'' '''Courtney: Chris miał mały wypadek, więc dzisiejszy odcinek poprowadzę w całości ja! Wasza ukochana Courtney! Więc ostatnio w Around The World. Wróciliśmy do Europy. Do Niemczech. Jednak przez przyjazdem... dziewczyny nie ufały sobie nawzajem. Okazuje się, że również Venus zaczęła traktować ten program poważnie. Chłopacy zawiązali sojusz by pokonać dziewczyny i razem wejść do finału. Pierwsza część zadania polegała na zjechaniu na jednej narcie ze stoku. Dziewczyny zaufały sobie i zjechały, ale nie pierwsze. Szczęście chłopaków pomogło im i sprawiło, że upadając stworzyli wielką kule ze śniegu czym wyprzedzili dziewczyny i wygrali tą część zadania. W drugiej części zadania drużyny miały za zadanie zjeść wiele ohydnych mięsnych potraw. Na nieszczęście dziewczyn była z nimi Venus. Pani wegetarianka. Dzięki niej dziewczyny znowu przegrały i wróciły ostatnią klasą. Jednak Venus się uratowała. Nie było eliminacji. Venus uciekła od Aminet wiedząc, że jest niezadowolona z jej zachowania. Czy to koniec ich przyjaźni? Czy ktoś dzisiaj zginie? Oglądajcie kolejny odcinek Around The World!!! Na początku zwyczajnie kamery i pare zwierząt.Kamera biegnie przez holl samolotu, a przy barze siedzi Chris popijający kawe. Kamera idzię do kabiny kapitana gdzie siedzi Izzy która kieruje samolotem, a obok niej Owen który panikuje. Kamera wychodzi na zewnątrz. Dokładniej do Egiptu gdzie tańczą Heather i Courtney, a za nimi Duncan pada na ziemie ze śmiechu. Kamera idzie na plan wChinach gdzie Rick szuka Very, a ona razem z Arthurem kryję się za murem chińskim. Sonny tańczy na wulkanie na Hawajach. Kamera idzie teraz do Tybetu gdzie medutuje Harold, a przez okno widać marznących LeShawne, Dj'a i Codyego. Dalej gdzieś gdzie jest zimno widać Lindsay szukającą Tylera, a pomaga jej Millie. Plan w nowym Jorku. Ivan pomaga Heather zerwać koronę ze Statuły Wolności, a z tyłu widać Aminet, Venus i Gwen które nie mogą się z tego przestać śmiać, a za nimi stoi odrzucony przez Gwen, Trent. W Polsce w Pałacu Kultury widać Bridgette oraz Philip'a którzy szukają pomusłuy jak stąd zejść. JJ i Kyle są opiekani na rożnie na Syberii, a opala ich Aoife. Na koniec Agata balansuje na linie pomiędzy London Eye i Big Benem traci równowage i wpada do Tamizy a plusk powoduje że pojawia się napis Around The World. Pierwsza Klasa 120px chłopacy siedzą połamani po masażu Courtney DJ: To było okropne! (pokój zwierzeń)DJ: Masaż Courtney był okropny! Nie dość, że o mało nas nie zabiła to jeszcze o mało nas nie zabiła. Czy ja się powtórzyłem? Nie ważne. Ważne jest to, że mimo naszej wygranej to dziewczyną znowu udało się uniknąć eliminacji. Została nas szósta. Po raz kolejny jest 3 na 3. Nie wiem jak to się skończy. Harold: Moje plecy! Bolą mnie! (pokój zwierzeń)Harold: Nie wierzę, że znowu udało mi się zajść tak daleko. Oczywiście tylko dzięki Rick'owi jestem jeszcze tutaj. Jakby nie to, że złamał zasady już dawno mnie by tutaj nie było... Aaron: A mi się podoba... (pokój zwierzeń)Aaron: Zawsze byłem na drugim planie w strategii Chrisa. Zawsze to ja byłem od czarnych robót, ale to się zmieniło. Jestem teraz uczestnikiem i o dziwo jestem w finałowej szóstce. Wow. Nie wierzę. Może nawet uda mi się to wygrać, a wtedy wyjadę z Sonny na długie wakacje... Harold: Nie mam siły nic robić... Aaron: Tak. Courtney nas wykończyła. DJ: Nie mam siły. Idę się przebrać. Te ubrania są już brudne. DJ otwiera swoją torbę z ubraniami, a w niej tylko sukienki DJ: Co to ma być? Harold: No chyba sukienka... DJ: Wiem, co to jest, ale co ona tutaj robi?! Aaron: Nie wiem, ale śmierdzisz. DJ: Wiem, ale w co mam się przebrać? Aaron: W tą sukienkę... DJ: Co?! DJ wącha się pod pachą i w końcu ubiera sukienkę Aaron: Nie mogę... Aaron i Harold zaczynają się śmiać Aaron: To jest komiczne. (pokój zwierzeń)DJ: O nie! Nie dam się obrażać! DJ rzuca w Harolda i Aarona ciastami Aaron: Hej! Co robisz? DJ: A nic. Mszczę się. Harold: Moje oczy! Harold wpada za bar Ostatnia Klasa 120px dziewczyny siedzą w pomieszczeniu w niezręczniej atmosferze LeShawna: Jak myślicie... gdzie teraz lecimy? Aminet: Nie wiem. LeShawna: Hej. Co wy dzisiaj jesteście takie ... no milczące? Venus: Niech Aminet ci powie... (pokój zwierzeń)LeShawna: Co się tutaj kurcze dzieje?! Przecież od początku programu Venus i Amient były najlepszymi kumpelami pod słońcem, a teraz? Są takie ciche jakby nie chciały się znać... Aminet: Nie mam zamiaru. LeShawna: Hej dziewczyny! Serio?! Co się tutaj dzieje? Aminet: To nie dotyczy ciebie. Venus: A co? Zbijesz ją, albo ją obrazisz? Aminet: A przestań. Aminet machnęła ręką na Venus Venus: Weź mi tu nie machaj swoją ręką! Co ja jestem? Krowa? Aminet: Tak. Wiesz? Jesteś nieco podobna... Venus: Zamknij się! Venus wybiegła z płaczem z ostatniej klasy LeShawna: Hej! Co cię znowu napadło? Aminet: Nic! To nie jest twoja sprawa! nagle samolot wylądował Australia, Czerwona Pustynia 120px wszyscy wychodzą z samolotu, po czym zaczynają się śmiać z ubrania DJ'a DJ: To nie jest śmieszne! LeShawna: Właśnie że jest! wszyscy śmieją się jeszcze głośniej Aminet: To komiczne. LeShawna: Nie mogę przestać się śmiać. z samolotu wychodzi Courtney Courtney: No już! Cicho mi tu. Aaron: A ty kto by nam rozkazywać? Courtney: Chris... miał drobny wypadek. Więc dzisiaj to ja poprowadzę zadanie. Tak kochani! (pokój zwierzeń)Aminet: Serio?! Courtney?! Najgłupsza dziewczyna ze wszystkich cyklów bez zupełnie żadnej strategii. Nie wierzę. Przecież ona ma nie równo pod sufitem. Jak ona ma nas poprowadzić? Courtney: Słuchajcie. Dzisiaj nie będzie żadnych głupich wyścigów, ani łatwego zadania. Dzisiaj zagramy w grę o wszystko. Venus: Co dokładniej... powiedziała znużona Venus Courtney: Proste, ale i genialne. Będziecie musieli przede mną uciekać. Aaron: Nie żeby co, ale my już to robiliśmy w Egipcie... Courtney: Bla, bla, bla. Nie. U mnie będziecie walczyć o przetrwanie! Courtney wyciąga karabin maszynowy (nie znam się na broniach xD) LeShawna: Ty chyba sobie żartujesz. Courtney: Ale niech będzie to moja strata. Tutaj macie kompas i mapę. Courtney rzuca wszystkim kompas i mapę Courtney: Osoba, która przeżyje... to znaczy zostanie najdłużej niezłapana wygra nietykalność. Więc liczę do pięciu i ma was tutaj nie być... Courtney odwróciła się, wtedy wszyscy uciekli (pokój zwierzeń)Aaron: Czy wam też się wydaje, że Courtney zwariowała?! Australia, Dżungla 120px Aaron idzie sam przez dżunglę Aaron: Hop, hop. cisza Aaron: Jest tutaj ktoś? wyskakuje na niego miś koala, Aaron piszczy jak dziewczyna Aaron: Błagam. Nie zabijaj mnie! Błagam! koło ucha Aarona przelatuje kula Courtney: Niech cię! Chybiłam. Aaron: Courtney? Aaron z misiem koala na głowie powoli odsuwa się do tyłu Aaron: Ładna dzisiaj pogoda... Courtney: Weź się zamknij i daj się upolować! Courtney skierowała karabin w jego stronę (pokój zwierzeń)Aaron: Serio?! Kto dał Courtney prowadzić zadanie. Przecież ona chcę się zemścić na całym programie za jej eliminacje. Czy tylko ja to odczuwam przez to, że pomagałem Chrisowi? ktoś zrzuca koszyk na Courtney, po czym Aaron z misiem koala ucieka Courtney: A niech cię... Australia, Zbocze Góry 120px przybiegają tutaj zadyszane Aminet i Venus Aminet: Czemu za mną biegłaś? Venus: Z przyzwyczajenia. Widać nie potrzebnie. Aminet: Pff. Mam cię gdzieś... Venus: Fajnie. Powiedz kiedy Courtney cię upoluje. Żegnaj... Venus obrażona odchodzi (pokój zwierzeń)Aminet: Nigdy więcej nie mam zamiaru przyjaźnić się z Venus. To świnia. Dziwaczka! I ogólnie nie jest nawet godna czyścić mi butów. Ja walczę by wreszcie coś mi się w życiu udało. Przyjaźń nie jest dla mnie tak ważna jak wygrana. Aminet siedzi sama, kiedy przebiega koło niej Harold Aminet: Harold! Harold zwolnił Harold: Tak? Aminet: Widziałeś może Courtney. Harold: Nie... Aminet ucisza Harolda słysząc szmery dobiegające z jego kieszeni Harold: Co? Aminet: Co masz w kieszeni? Harold: Tylko komp.. Aminet niszczy kompas swój i Harolda Harold: Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? Aminet: Nie zrozumiałeś? Harold: No nie za bardzo... Aminet: Courtney nie jest typem osoby, która coś "daje" ona poszła na łatwiznę, dała nas kompas z podłączonym GPS'em... podchodzi do nich Courtney Courtney: No brawo, brawo kochana... Aminet: Nie umiesz grać uczciwie. Courtney: Raczej nie... Courtney celuje w Harolda z karabinu Courtney: Wiesz co? Z tobą będzie fajna zabawa. Uciekaj. Zabiję tylko tego bezużytecznego robaka... Harold: Ale ja... Courtney strzela do Harolda Aminet: Co? Courtney: Uciekaj i nie próbuj tego zrozumieć... Aminet ucieka w stronę rzeki Australia, Wysepka na Rzece 120px DJ w sukience i LeShawna chowają się w chaszczach DJ: Co robimy? LeShawna: Chowamy się do czasu, aż Courtney się nie uspokoi. DJ: A jeżeli to się nie stanie? LeShawna: Na pewno za niedługo ochłonie i będzie dobrze. DJ: Miejmy taką nadzieje. LeShawna: Tak... słychać szelest z za chaszczy DJ: Co to? LeShawna: Ej czekaj. podchodzi do nich Aminet DJ: Aminet. To tylko ty. Aminet: Macie kompasy? LeShawna: No mam... Aminet: Dajcie mi je. DJ: Dlaczego?! Aminet: Courtney wmontowała tam GPS'a. Dorwie was! LeShawna: Skąd mamy mieć pewność, że nie kłamiesz? Aminet: A zaryzykujesz by mi nie wierzyć? krępująca cisza LeShawna: No dobra masz... DJ i LeShawna dają Aminet kompasy Aminet: Dzięki! Aminet ucieka, a Courtney za nią LeShawna: Czy Aminet właśnie nas uratowała? DJ: Nie sądzę, ale wiem, że ona ma jakiś plan... Australia, Samolot 120px Venus wchodzi sama do ciemnego samolotu Venus: Hop, hop! Jest tutaj ktoś? z za drzwi wybiega Aaron Aaron: Venus! Ty żyjesz! Venus: Emm... Aaron. Wiesz, że masz misia koala na plecach? Aaron: Tak przeraził się na widok Courtney. Venus przeszukuje kieszenie Venus: Aaron! Masz kompas? Aaron: Właśnie nie mam. Zgubiłem jak Courtney chciała mnie zabić. Dzięki komuś żyję. Venus: Ja też właśnie zgubiłam mój kompas... Aaron: Co więc zrobimy? Venus: Poszukajmy w magazunie czegoś, co pomoże nam z Courtney. Aaron i Venus schodzą do magazynu Australia, Dżungla 120px Aminet ucieka przed Courtney (pokój zwierzeń)Aminet: Dlaczego pomogłam LeShawnie i DJ'owi? To bardzo proste. Gdy Venus już mnie nienawidzi będzie chciała mnie wyeliminować. Więc potrzebuje nowych łosi, by mnie chronili przed eliminacją. Czy to genialne? Tak. Pogódźcie się z tym. To gra, a ja ją wygram. Courtney: Daj się wreszcie złapać! Aminet: Po moim trupie. Aminet rzuca w stronę Courtney zwierzątkami z Australii Courtney: Tylko na tyle cię stać? Aminet rzuca w Courtney boksującym kangurem (kanciapa woźnego z kamerą Courtney)Courtney: Serio? Kangur? Boksujący?! Nie no Aminet oficjalnie teraz przesadziła. Zemszczę się na niej. Courtney strzela w stronę Aminet w czasie, gdy obezwładniła kangura Courtney: Co tak słabo. Aminet: A niech cię. Dobra jest. Courtney biegnie za Aminet Courtney: Weź się już poddaj! To już męczące. Courtney strzela w nogę Aminet. Trafia Aminet: Moja noga! Aminet upada na ziemię Courtney: Już nie jesteś taka harda? Aminet: Nie rób nic głupiego. Courtney: Ja chcę to wygrać. Nie wy! Rozumiecie to. Aminet: Ty zwariowałaś dziewczyno! Courtney: Zamknij się. Courtney strzela do Aminet po czym biegnie w stronę rzeki Australia, Wysepka na Rzece 120px DJ śpi, gdy LeShawna wychodzi by sprawdzić czy Courtney nie ma w pobliżu LeShawna: Jaki ten dzień jest porąbany. DJ zaczyna chrapać LeShawna: Hej! Sukienkowy Gościu! Obudź się. DJ budzi się DJ: Nie śpię! LeShawna: Nie uważasz... LeShawna pada na ziemię DJ: LeShawna! Nic ci nie jest. z drzewa zeskakuje Courtney Courtney: Myślałam, że LeShawna będzie trudniejszym celem... DJ: Dlaczego to robisz? DJ powoli się odsuwa Courtney: Dlaczego? Chcę wreszcie to wygrać! Nie powstrzyma mnie nikt! Zupełnie nikt! Rozumiesz? DJ: Tak. Ale dlaczego zabijasz innych? Courtney: To bardzo proste. Jeżeli nie będzie uczestników. Chris pozwoli mi wrócić i wtedy wygram! DJ: To dlaczego nie ma tutaj dzisiaj Chrisa? Courtney: Nie twój interes! DJ ucieka w stronę samolotu Australia, Samolot 120px DJ goniony przez Courtney wbiega do samolotu Courtney: Nie uciekniesz mi teraz! DJ: Pomocy! Ktokolwiek tutaj jest! Courtney:'Przestań wołać pomocy! ''Aaron wychodzi z za rogu '''Aaron: Courtney? Courtney strzela do Aarona, po czym pada na ziemie Courtney: Widzisz? Nie ma już nikogo poza tobą i Venus! Poddasz się wreszcie? DJ: Nigdy! Nie wygrasz ze mną! Courtney: Przekonamy się?! Courtney skrzela do DJ'a, po czym on również upada na ziemię Courtney: Na reszcie! Zostałyśmy tylko ja i Venus. Venus kochana gdzie jesteś! Courtney schodzi do Magazynu Australia, Samolot 120px 5 minut wcześniej Venus: Aaron! Wiesz gdzie jest włącznik światła? Aaron: Na górze! A niech to! Zapomniałem go włączyć. Zaraz wracam. Venus siedzi na schodach, po czym słyszy strzał z góry Venus: Aaron! chwilę później słychy drugi strzał Venus: Co się tutaj dzieje?! Venus biegnie w głąb magazynu, gdy nagle ktoś włącza światło Courtney:'Venus! Kochana gdzie jesteś? ''Venus wchodzi do skrzyni, zapala latarkę '''Venus: Już po mnie! Venus wpada do dziury w skrzyni Venus: Hej! Co to jest? Venus jeszcze raz włącza latarkę, widzi związanego, nieprzytomnego Chrisa Venus: Chris. Błagam! Obudź się. Chris budzi się Chris: Venus! Nie rób mi krzywdy. Venus: Chris! Powiedz. Zrobiła ci to Courtney? Chris: Tak. Zwariowała i powiedziała, że jeżeli nie powróci to wymorduje wszystkich. Venus: Chyba tak zrobiła, skoro wiedziała, że tutaj jestem... Chris: Musimy zadzwonić po kogoś by opanował Courtney. Venus: Mam plan! chwilę później Chris wychodzi ze skrzyni Courtney: Chris?Jak wylazłeś z skrzyni? Chris: Obudziłem się i tyle! Courtney celuje w Chrisa z karabinu Chris: I co? Zabijesz mnie tym pistoletem na strzałki usypiające? Courtney: Co? Chris: Chciałaś mnie zabić z pistoletu na strzałki usypiające'' na Courtney spada sieć zrzucona przez Venus Venus: I masz za swoje! Courtney: Kiedy ty wyszłaś?! Venus: Mała tajemnica... Chris: Wysyłam się do zamkniętego ośrodka psychiatrycznego. Przez ciebie czeka nas podwójna eliminacja, ale Venus dostaje nietykalność. Venus: Powiedziałeś podwójna eliminacja? Chris: Tak. Dzięki Courtney zmarnowaliśmy taśmy na pare odcinków... Venus: Fajnie... Courtney: Ja tutaj jeszcze wrócę Chris... stażyści zawijają Courtney w kaftan bezpieczeństwa, zanoszą ją do karetki, która zabiera Courtney do szpitala psychiatrycznego Chris: No cóż. Czas już chyba na ceremonie. Ceremonia 120px parę godzin później Chris: Widzę, że wszyscy są żywi, lekko poobijani i na pewno macie koszmarny ból głowy. wszyscy jęczą Chris: Z wyjątkiem Venus, która uratowała nas wszystkim przed wygraniem Courtney Around The World. Venus: Nie ma za co... cisza Chris: Więc chcę oznajmić, że dziś mamy remis w głosowaniu. wszyscy wzdychają Aminet: Co teraz. Chris: Początkowo chciałem zrobić dogrywkę, ale postanowiłem, że dzisiaj odpadną aż dwie osoby. wszyscy wzdychają jeszcze raz Chris: Jedyną osobą, która nie musi się martwić o swoją eliminacje jest Venus! Chris rzuca paszport Venus Venus: Dzięki. Nie spodziewałam się, że zajdę, aż tak daleko. Chris: Nie ma za co Venus. Venus: Ależ jest. Chris: Drugi paszport wędruje dzisiaj do... Harolda. rzuca Haroldowi paszport Harold: Nie wierzę. Znowu finałowa czwórka. Dzięki Chris! Chris: Ok. Idźmy dalej. Mam dla was 2 paszporty, a dalej zostało aż 4 osoby. Więc kto jeszcze jest bezpieczny. LeShawna: Szybciej. Te ceremonie są coraz dłuższe mimo tego, że jest nas coraz mniej. Chris: No ok,ok. Ostatnia bezpieczna pianka wędruje do Aminet. rzuca Aminet paszport Aminet: Co? To jakiś żart?! Nikt na mnie nie głosował? Nawet Venus i LeShawna. LeShawna: Czekajcie. Skoro był remis oznacza to, że jedno z nas nie ma głosów prawda? Chris: No tak. LeShawna: To ogłoś żesz to i daj komuś z nas spokój. dramatyczna muzyka Chris:'' Dobrze więc. W programie Around The World zostaję i będzie dalej walczył albo walczyła o wygraną... LeShawna! Gratuluje. Jesteś w finałowej czwórce. '''LeShawna: Serio?! O tak! Chris rzuca ostatni paszport LeShawnie Aaron: Co?! Dlaczego na mnie głosowaliście? Aminet: Wiesz. Byłeś ostatnią osobą, która nie walczyła z nami od początku. To było by nieco nie fair jakbyś wygrał. DJ: A ja? LeShawna: Nie powiedziałeś mi że Courtney jest za mną. Chris: A więc DJ, Aaron. Musicie opuścić nas samolot. DJ i Aaron wyskakują z samolotu Chris: Venus. Kto poleci z tobą pierwszą klasą? Venus: Wybieram LeShawne. Chris: Zgoda. I tak została już tylko finałowa czwórka. Aminet, Harold, LeShawna i Venus. Kto z tej trójki wejdzie do wielkiego finału, a kto wyleci w podskokach? Oglądajcie kolejny dramatyczny odcinek w Nowym Jorku. Oglądajcie kolejny największy wyścig po finał w Around The World!!! Ekskluzywny Klip w tle widać płonącą karetkę Courtney: Haha! Myśleliście, że tak łatwo skończycie z Courtney? To się grubo mylicie! Zobaczycie! jeszcze pomieszam szyki w tym programie! Courtney niszczy kamerę Koniec Kategoria:Odcinki Around The World